Demon Heart (Shatter Pieces sequel)
by AshHole7660
Summary: 100 years has passed since that fateful day ghirahim captured link. His emotions are gone...but what happens when he runs into someone from his past? This is the second part of my Legends Of Zelda trilogy. If you have not read part 1, go do that or this will make no sense. I hope you enjoy and again, positive criticism is very much appreciated.


Well, I just had to make a sequel because I have way too many ideas for this. There could be a third part to this as well. Looking forward to see what you guys think of this.

WARNINGS: Language, Sexual content

It had been 100 years since the day Link sold his mortal life to become a demon prince. He adjusted to the dark side fairly quick, most likely due to the fact that Ghirahim killed his mortal human heart, making most human emotions disappear along with his life. His sword has been stained with hundreds of lives, the exact number lost in time. On this day, Ghirahim and Demise were leaving on a mission for a few days, leaving Link to watch over things while they were gone. He didn't mind, it gave him time to reflect on the past years living with the demon pair. He sat in the forest on a broken tree trunk, staring at the crystal clear water of a river flowing in front of him. He always loved this place; it reminded him of more peaceful times. He pulled a bright red apple off one of the trees near him, tossing it up and down in his hand debating on if he wanted to eat it or not. He looked at the shining fruit, and a thought struck him.

_She used to love apples...especially the red ones._

He sighed to himself, focusing back on the water. It was a warm day and he could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on his porcelain flesh. Thats when he heard it, the crunch of footsteps behind him. He could tell they were trying to be silent, but the twigs snapping under their feet were a sure give away.

_If someone wants to try to ambush me, they should learn how to be quiet. _He thought to himself with a grin. He ignored whatever it was trying to sneak up on him. if they were that noisy, then a fight with them would be a piece of cake. _I'll even give them a head start._ He heard the sound of a bow being drawn back, and began to count to himself,

_Three...two...one..._ The bow was released. Without even looking, Link threw his hand behind him and caught the arrow, snapping it in two with his bare fingers. He heard a gasp from behind him; most likely from whoever shot the bow. Then they spoke, throwing Link off guard.

"Stay where you are." A female voice commanded. He figured it was one of those annoying Sheika's and grinned once more, looking at the apple in his right hand. "I'm searching for the demon prince of this land. Cooperate with me, and your life will be spared." Link let out an evil laugh, and without turning around to face his attacker he sneered,

"You've found him." Link calmly said. "Now, what is it that you want other than a slow, painful death?" He could sense the annoyance in his attacker, and decided now was the time to face his new opponent. As he stood up, he heard the woman draw her bow back once again.

_Doesn't this stupid woman know that shooting me with an arrow isn't going to work? _He thought. He began to laugh.

"Face me, Demon Prince. After I eliminate you, the Lord and King are next, but you, with your blade stained with the lives of many, will be the most satisfying to watch leave this earth." Link laughed to himself and slowly began to turn around.

"If hundreds of men couldn't take me down...what makes you think some prissy little girl co..." He stopped mid sentence. At first he thought he was seeing things. The woman seemed almost as shocked as he was, dropping her bow and staring at the man standing in front of her.

"L...Link?" She stuttered, still in shock.

"Zelda..." He dropped the apple in his hand. "This isn't possible...Ghirahim, he killed you. Your soul was used to resurrect demise. You can't be here, standing in front of me." He shook his head again, trying to grasp the situation. She looked just how he remembered, Long blonde hair down to her mid back, her large greyish blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunglight. The only difference was her outfit. Instead of a princesses gown, she wore the garb of a warrior, a black and gold corset with tight black pants, white gloves and matching boots. She walked up closer to him, leaving her bow on the ground.

"I thought you were dead as well...Ghirahim showed me how he killed you. Thats why I sacrificed my soul to him...I had nothing left to live for." He saw the tears form in her eyes and beckoned her to sit on the log next to the the river. She began to speak again, "You look so different Link...fangs, claws...and your beautiful blue eyes...now they're red, and your skin...its so white." He looked at the ground and sadly smiled. For the first time in one hundred years he felt an emotion other than hatred.

"How did Ghirahim show you my death Zelda?" He asked. "And how are you still alive and unaging?" She exhaled slowly, as if trying not to cry again, and began her story.

"Well, after i sold my soul to Ghirahim, the goddess told me that i was one of the bravest warriors she had ever seen, and she granted me immortality as long as I defeated the evil rulers of this land and brought back order." She paused for a second, looking at link. He nodded for her to continue, "As for finding out about your supposed death...one hundred years is a long time...and those memories aren't truely here anymore." Link looked into her eyes for a moment, then remembered one of his demonic powers/

"Let me go into your mind. I can enter it with my own, and see events that even you don't remember happening." She seemed a little skeptical, so he added, "You can trust me, i'm not going to manipulate you or anything." She finally began to relax, and Link began his ritual. "Stare into my eyes and concentrate..." After a moment, Link's body went stiff, but she could still hear his voice. "Remember, remain calm and focused." After a moment of digging, he found the memory.

"You can give up anytime Princess." Ghirahim laughed as he circled the bound princess. "There is nothing left for you." Zelda scowled and spat back at the demon lord,

"Link will come. He will get here before you are finished. He always does!" Ghirahim laughed hysterically and began moving his hands as if casting a spell.

"Oh my dear, I'm afraid I've already taken care of the little skychild. He won't be saving anyone, ever again." Zelda's eyes grew huge as she heard his harsh words. She didn't believe him.

"You're lying! Link would never fall, not to you!" She yelled, half trying to convince herself.

"Oh but my dear, i have, and I'll even show you." A flash appeared before them, and an image almost like a holographic screen formed in the air. There were no sounds, but she could see Ghirahim, stradled over Link, who was a mess of torn flesh, broken bones and blood. She could tell by his face he was exhausted; that there was no fight left in him. Ghirahim plunged his dagger straight into Links heart, and to Zelda's despair, she watched the life leave his eyes. The hologram disappeared and Ghirahim turned back to the princess, a victorious smile spread across his face.

"I told you...no one will do yourself a favor and just give up, because either way, your pretty little soul is going to bring back my master." She exhaled, accepting defeat.

Link snapped out of her subconscious, fury in his eyes.

"That bastard lied to me. He told me he had killed you and Demise had already risen. Said I had nothing to lose...I surrendered...and you still needed my help. I failed." Link punched the log, causing it to crack. Zelda put her soft hand over his white fist and held it there, her touch seeming to calm him down a bit. There was a moment of silence before either spoke again.

"All this time...I had been hunting for the demon prince, eager to end his reign of terror...but its been you all along." Link put one of his arms around Zelda, pulling her in closer.

"I don't think I could ever harm you Zelda...it's in my nature to kill anyone who opposes me, but the thought of hurting you makes me sick. I just want you by my side always..." He stopped and looked at her.

"I don't think that would ever be 're bound to another, by the magical crest on your chest." She pointed to the black tattoo like mark on his chest around his heart.

"Then spend this night with me...Ghirahim and Demise are gone until tomorrow...at least give me this." She smiled as he inched closer to her face, and Link was sure if he had heart...it would be beating a mile a minute. Finally, their lips met. It was a slow, sensual kiss, one that sent shivers down Zelda's spine. Link began to heat things up when he moved his lips down to her neck, and nibbled softly, a quiet moan leaving Zelda's lips. He bit down, drawing blood with his fangs and licked up her sweet lifewater. This is it, he thought to himself. He stood them up and began to undo the back of her top until it fell to the ground, exposing her breasts. He wrapped her in his arms once again and laid her on the ground,kissing up and down her chest as he did so. He ran his hands up her body making her shiver/ Zelda reached up and removed Link's top, revealing his solid black diamond seal around his heart. She traced it slowly and softly with her finger before he came back down and kissed her intensely, his hands sliding down her pants. She inhaled deeply as she felt him penetrate her. Finally, they were one. Both of the immortals found a rhythm to work with, and quickened their pace, moving in sync with each other. After what seemed like an eternity, they were finished. Link collapsed on top of Zelda, his head resting between her breasts. By this time, the moon was the only light they had, but the stars looked fantastic. Laying there, Zelda asked,

"What do you think is going to happen with us?" She sounded sad as she said this.

"I don't know...I'm sure I can work something out with Ghirahim and Demise so they won't touch you." Link shrugged, looking up at the sky. Just then, a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish Link. Maybe it just might come true!" She said. It reminded him of their childhood days sneaking out at night and sitting on the roof of his hut watching the stars.

"I already did Zelda...but I don't think this one will come true." They continued to watch the stars until they both nodded off into a deep sleep.

The morning sun woke the sleeping immortals up. At first, Link forgot where he was, but then he felt the woman lying next to him and every detail came flooding back. He smiled to himself, but remembered the harsh reality in which he lived in. One of them was bound to die...and now would be the perfect opportunity. Drawing his blade from its sheath, he positioned it right above her heart. Just as he was about to stab and end her life, he remembered the vial he kept in his belt.

_Maybe there is a way to keep her after all_

He grabbed the vial and got it ready, but then Zelda opened her eyes.

"Link...what are you doing?" She asked, yawning. She saw the sword and vial and immediately got nervous.

"Oh, nothing I thought i heard something coming towards us." He put the blade back in its sheath. Zelda stood up and walked over to the river, splashing some cold water on her face. This was his chance. He snuck up behind her and before she had a moment to turn around, he plunged the sword deep into her bac, piercing through her heart. He caught her last breath in the vial, a white smoke filling it. This was her very life essence...her soul. He would take this back to Ghirahim and ask him to make his beloved a demon princess for him. He knelt down and turned over the corpse of the woman he loved, staring into her dead eyes. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he said to her body,

"It was either you or me...but now we just might get that forever I wished for last night." He darkly smiled. showing his fangs, and turned to walk away, leaving the corpse in the woods to rot.

"Boy, will Lord Ghirahim and King Demise sure be surprised with the prize i'm bringing home to them today."


End file.
